


Whole Lotta Love

by illfoandillfie



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, IMPLIED sex but nothing explicit, mostly its just some flirty playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Music makes doing chores more fun. (Inspired by Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin)





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been buzzing round my head for a while now. Not totally sure I did it justice but I wanted to do something silly and fluffy and fun since I didn’t have a great week. Been struggling with writers block a bit so it's a little shorter than I normally write. Will defs be better if you've listened to the song.

Ben had been up bright and early this morning, out the door hours before you’d even begun to stir, so you woke up to an empty house. You’d found a post-it note stuck to the kettle (the first place you visited every morning) with Ben’s writing on it, letting you know that he wasn’t sure what time today’s read through would end and wishing you a good day. You looked around, cradling a cup of tea, and decided that you’d spend today catching up on housework. It wasn’t necessarily the sort of ‘good day’ Ben had probably been picturing but both of you had been fairly busy lately and the chores were piling up.

You changed into some old clothes you didn’t mind getting dirty, tied your hair up off your face, and opened your music library. You didn’t mind cleaning so much when you could blast your favourite songs at the same time, singing along at the top of your voice. You wrote out a checklist of the things you wanted to get done organised by room, everything from ‘change sheets’ to ‘scrub bath’ to ‘mop floor’ and then got to work. Once you got started, and got sufficiently lost in the music, you found yourself checking off completed tasks quite rapidly. Over the course of the morning you belted out some 80s power ballads while you hung the washing, danced around to ABBA while you tidied up the bookshelves, and even vacuumed the carpet while _I Want To Break Free_  played.

By the afternoon you were in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher. The first notes of ‘Whole Lotta Love’ by Led Zeppelin rang out and you unconsciously started nodding your head to the beat as you placed another mug back in the cupboard. Robert Plant’s voice filled the room and you sang the lyrics along with him.

_You need coolin’ baby, I’m not foolin’_

Your shoulders moved to the beat as you picked up more clean dishes to put away. You moved around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards and draws, all the while singing along, letting the rhythm of the song take you over. As the chorus hit you lifted the wooden spoon you’d been about to put away to your face, a microphone for you to sing in to. Your hips swayed as you sang, dipping in a smooth arch in time with the zooming guitar. By the second verse you’d completely forgotten about the dishes, lost in the music, one hand tangled in your own hair as you danced and sang your heart out. Your eyes were closed as you turned around, fake mic still in hand, as you performed for an imaginary crowd.  
“Nice moves.”  
Your eyes flew open and you jumped when you noticed the figure standing there.  
“Jesus, Ben!”   
“Don’t stop on my account.”  
You put the wooden spoon on the bench and dropped your arm back down to your side, a little embarrassed you’d been caught out.  
“Didn’t hear you come in,” You said sheepishly, “Just been doing some cleaning.”  
Ben pulled you into his arms, dropping a quick kiss on your lips, “Well you looked great.”  
“Oh shut up,” you said rolling your eyes.   
“‘m not kidding babe,” One of Ben’s hands slid down your back to squeeze your bum as he leaned in to kiss you again softly. Your heart sped up as he deepened the kiss, holding you tightly against him. When you eventually pulled apart you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips; something about the man in front of you still made you giddy.   
“Really Ben? This,” you waved your hands around yourself indicating your messy hair and bleach stained shirt, “is working for you?”  
“ _You’re_  working for me,” Ben replied, grabbing your hands and lacing his fingers through yours, “but if you want, I’ll happily buy you one of those French Maid outfits.”  
“If I was wearing a French Maid outfit there is no way I’d do any actual work. I’d just spend all day dusting. Standing on my tippy toes to reach the higher shelves.” You demonstrated for Ben, pushing up on your toes and reaching your still joined hands up over your head. Your shirt began to ride up, and you watched as Ben’s eyes flicked down to your exposed skin. He swallowed thickly, clearly thinking about what you’d look like reaching up in the short black and white dress. You couldn’t help smiling, enjoying knowing you could affect Ben this way.  
“Nothing wrong with that. ‘S long as you let me watch” he said, letting go of your hands so he could wrap his arms around you, pulling you back down off your toes. He dropped his head down to your neck, sucking at the spot he knew made you weak. You bit your lip, trying to keep your breathing under control, not quite done teasing Ben.   
“Oh, well see, if you’re watching me, I’d have to do a bit more than just dusting. I’d also have to scrub the floor. Get on my hands and knees with a bucket of water and a scrubbing brush. Really put my back into it.”  
You laughed as you felt Ben groan into your neck.

The song was still playing, drums and guitars ringing out through the house, and you decided Ben could do with some more teasing. You began to sing and swing your hips in time with the music once more, only this time Ben was pressed against you. His lips were still against your neck as you moved your arms around him, but you felt him pull away as you ran your fingers up the back of his neck, twisting them through his hair. You rolled your hips into him, arching your back slightly and felt his grip on your waist tighten.  
“You’re such a tease,”  
“Hey, I was just cleaning and rocking out to a great song before you came in and grabbed my arse.”  
“Fair point,” he said with a smile that made your heart stop. You pulled him into another kiss, a little clumsily since you were both laughing.  
“Actually, since I’ve cleaned practically the whole house, pretty sure you owe me.”   
“Oh yeah? What’d you have in mind?”   
You disentangled yourself from Ben’s grasp, grabbing his hand and walking backwards out of the kitchen, leading him towards your bedroom.   
“Gonna need you to give me every inch of your love.”


End file.
